Me, Myself and Silverstreak
by Dragon260
Summary: Jenna, a space engineer from the future accidentally ended up in a different dimension. What's more is that her space craft became alive with the same name and personality. What will come when the Autobots find them floating in space? Simple: Chaos.
1. Introduction

Well I wanted to get creative on something new, so I created this!

I'm going to loose some brain cells for this but….I **don't own Transformer**

And please review.

P.S. I re-edited this chapter, so it should be better.

----------------------------------------------------

Intro

Orbiting hundreds of miles above Earth floated a small, sleek, futuristic looking space shuttle and a modern satellite. And coming right at the satellite is a small feminine figure in a silver space suit (a silver version of the armor with golden visor from Halo) controlling a jet pack. Then a noise crackled to life in her helmet.

_"NASA Earth base to Silverstreak, come in Silverstreak."_

The person stopped controlling the jet pack and raised her hand to the side of her helm, floating towards the satellite at a lazy pace. Opening the link, the woman answered with a small hint of Australian accent.

"_Silverstreak here."_

"_What's your status Jenna?"_

"_Approaching Thor for upgrade. Heh, funny that this piece of old space junk is getting an upgrade for the first time since it was made nearly a hundred years ago."_

"_Well that 'piece of space junk' as you so put it nicely has done us well in communication, we're just upgrading 'er so we can have a clearer signal at a more widespread connection."_

Jenna chuckled as she finally made to her destination of _Thor_. The sleek space craft tilted and glinted behind her silver suited form, showing the name _Silverstreak 2103_.

_Do you have the XCU13 Energy tube ready for connection?"_

The figure's hand reached to her hip and unlatched a glowing blue tube from the side pocket, _"Yep got the baby ready. I'm going to set the base for XCU13 now." _

Reaching to the side of her helm again she disconnected the link as she looked around the counsel of _Thor_ looking for the right area to hook the glowing tube in. Then she made an _Aha!_ sound as she found the area. She unlatched the door and carefully moved her way through the wirings. While she was working around the wiring the comm crackled to life again, startling the bejeasuz out of Jenna, making her momentairly forgetting the glowing blue tube in her hand and almost made it float away. But luckily she managed to catch the thing before it floated out of reach.

"_Careful Jenna, XCU13 is a highly reactive and explosive component. One wire trip can blast you and your ship all the way to the sun. Different type of energy mixed with this energy can get different results, for all we know you could either be blasted to oblivion or end up in a different dimension, heck, even go back in time! "_

Jenna was panting, trying to get her bearings back as she was well aware of how dangerous the thing in her hand was. Huffing in anger she slapped the side of her helm in anger and growled in a low tone, still trying to catch her breath, _"I'm well aware of that __**sir**__, now I would greatly appreciate it if you don't make the call until I'm done. Silverstreak out." _Then she disconnected the link again, but for good measure she put a signal lock.

No one can contact her now.

For the next ten minutes in the vacuum of space she installed the base for the XCU13, then the next five minutes carefully placing the correct wirings on the newly installed base for the highly dangerous tube. Her nerves were tense in determination in not to mess this mission up. She was deep in concentration that she didn't know that there was a small rock originated from the asteroid belt hurtling towards _Thor_ at high speed

_CLANK SHRIIIIPPP CLASH_

Behind the gold plating visor Jenna's face twisted in sheer horror when she saw the danger meter next to the installed base flash at critical levels. 'Oh, oh god!' With nothing that can save the satellite and the tube as it was already half connected in wires, she launched herself away from _Thor_ and activated her pack at high power. Reaching to her right wrist she pressed one button, and the _Silverstreak'_s slide door open with a small _whoosh._

Upon entering she slammed her fist to a blue button on the side panel. The door closed with the same noise and a loud hiss came, signaling that oxygen rich gas filled the interior of the craft. Then she immediately pressed another button, a monotonous female voice came through, _"Gravity force: activated at Earth standard."_ Her heavily booted feet slammed to the ground as gravity pulled her down and she quickly ran towards the single seat in the craft. Desperately she pressed a few necessary buttons and flicked some engine on ignoring the safty protocall of strapping herself.

More rocks streaked through _Thor._

'_Oh god, nobody said that there was going to be a hail of asteroids!'_ Jenna mentally screamed as she finally has the engine on. Gunning the engine and grabbing the two sticks in front of her she sharply pulled, making the craft blast downward. Then she saw a flash of blue light and immediately her shuttle jerked forward then backward, slamming her head to the seat then cracking her covered face to the control. The glowing blue shockwave of the silent blast shot through her shuttle and her, and when the shockwave passed violently through, her body felt like static and felt like there was a thick, warm tacky link between her and the machinations around her. Dazed she didn't feel the craft being pulled backwards to a newly created wormhole.

Jenna felt even sicker as she felt like that she was being stretched, and when she looked up to see out of the window she almost barfed.

Outside the glass window of the space craft was a tunnel of stars streaking away from her, as if she was traveling backwards at an extremely high speed. All of the sudden a violent turbulence shook the craft making her fall out of her seat. Lying unmoving on the floor Jenna closed her eyes, pleading for the nausea to pass. Another, more violent turbulence came throwing her body to the side. Immediately grabbing on what ever she can as her craft jerked again, more powerful than the last, trying to throw her to the opposite side of the small room. One hand slipped out and the other arm that was still desperately clinging to the wall made a loud, wet _POP!_

Jenna screamed as she felt her shoulder dislocate, rendering her entire right dominate arm useless and sending her form across the other side of the small room. Her protected head connected to the gravity button shutting the gravity force down and a few other buttons were cracked as well making the interior of the _Silverstreak_ dark.

If anyone was know one thing about the brain is this; the brain is floating in fluids. So other words, just because she was wearing a helmet protecting her cranium it didn't protect her brain from being lurched back and bruising it.

Then with one finale exploding jerk of the shuttle everything calmed into an eerie quietness. Hearing nothing but her deep ragged breath and erratic heartbeat, Jenna tried to stay awake. But the pain from her arm and head became too much, she slowly lost consciousness.

---------------------------------------------------

The small space craft drifted lazily in space looking a little dented but otherwise okay. Jenna groaned as she woke from her restless and pain filled slumber. Floating in the middle of the craft she tried to take off the helmet but only met screaming pain from her entire right arm with a dull throbbing in her head.

_'Damnit! What a great time to get a dislocation girl. Not good to have a dislocation in zero gravity environment, the arm will keep moving.'_ She winced as her arm just did that, floating upward. She took a deep breath a went back to reviewing what little medicine she knew and then she readied herself for forcing her arm back in place, _'You know, this would be sooo much easier if I had gravity to help brace myself for even more pain.'_ Jenna sighed again then took several deep breath, _'Ok, ok I can do this, I can do this, I can do this despite me hating pain. Oh God fuck my low tolerance to pain to Hell!'_ At that she popped her arm back in place. The she screamed as the pained shot through her arm to her hand and back, but when the pain subsided she felt better and could breathe easier.

Then she heard a voice that sounded very much like her own sound through the ship's interior, "Ow, that hurts! But at least the kinks are out." This freaked her out for two reasons.

One; the space craft _talked_! And in her own _voice_, too!

And two; the words that the craft spoke were going to be the exact words that she was going to speak out loud.

"Holy cow!" Jenna giggled, "Have I lost my mind or something! I must have banged my head a lot harder than I thought!"

"What the hell!" The shuttle snapped also giggling like mad, "How the heck did I become a space craft?! Who the fuck are you?!" The question was directed at Jenna, then there was a heavy pregnant pause, "Oh…God…Get. Out. Of. My. Body. You damn Body Snatcher!"

Jenna stared at the posterior of the craft, thinking that the 'head' would be there, "Your body, y_our_ body?! Aw hell no! This is _my_ body and it has been for the last twenty-one years, you crazy talking craft!"

"Talking craft…." The space craft seemed to practically shake in anger, "Ok! Who the hell are you?!"

Jenna, still floating in midair, answered hotly, "I'm Jenna Sandra Rison, age 21 year old, born in Sydney, Australia in 2083, and I am a high class Space Engineer and Astronaut working in NASA Earth Space Base! So what about you, you scrap metal!"

"Scrap metal?! I'll show you scrap metal! I'm Jenna Sandra Rison, not you! Don't believe me? Well I'll prove to you that I'm Jenna! I had a huge crush on a stupid jock by the name of Jason Shrapnel; I almost lost my virginity to him, the fucker! Oh and another thing, I got a secret horse for my eleventh birthday named Snowmane from an uncle, and she died three years later with a heart disease! And I'm an adrenaline druggy, I love to extreme skate! Good enough for you?! Now it's your turn! What was dad's motto that he told to no one but me?!"

"Don't let people bring you down, my little girl, but rise against them and give them hell." She recited, "He said that when Jason was being a dick to me." Jenna calmed down, and it seemed that the other 'Jenna' has as well.

Then space craft 'Jenna' chuckled, "It seems 'we' as in you and I, both gave the jackass a bloody nose and a good kick in the balls."

Jenna laughed at the memory, "Hehe yeah that was the best moment of my life, that was the day that I said that we were through, done with." Silence engulfed them again until human Jenna spoke, "So…How did this all happened…?"

The silence seems to feel like that craft Jenna was looking at human Jenna with a funny stare, "Hey, I know just as much as you do, we're the same remember?"

Human Jenna slapped her left hand to the golden visor of her helm in a face palm, "Ok…so what do I call you; I just can't keep calling you Jenna and know that we have the same mind."

"And apparently we share the same pain…" robo Jenna whispered, "Yes, well I can understand perfectly well at what you are trying to say, I _really_ wouldn't want that either. Well just call me…" the pause was heavy, "…just call me by the name of this craft, Silverstreak, seeing that I am now a space craft…"

Jenna laughed, feeling more calmed that Silverstreaker was not going to harm her. She spoke Silverstreak's name, testing it, "Yeah Silverstreak, Silverstreak." Silence engulfed them again, but this time it's a comfortable one. Then Jenna had a sudden thought, "Hey, um, Silverstreak, could you, um, could you like, turn the gravity force on? I would like to have my feet on the ground."

Silence, then, "I'll see if I can." There was a few seconds of silence then quit suddenly the craft shouted "Aha!" nearly giving Jenna a heart attack. Then without warning Jenna slammed butt first to the ground with a loud _clack!_ Her armored butt met the ground none too gently.

"OOOOWWWWW!! SIVERSTREAK!" Jenna's right arm throbbed painfully and to add another injury her tailbone hurt as well. Luckily the landing was soften by her armored space suit.

Silverstreak groaned in agony, "Remind me not to hurt you in anyway, shape or form. Now _my_ butt and arm hurts, and I don't even know where the heck the butt is!"

Jenna got to her feet shakily and took tiny painful baby steps towards the locked medicine cabinet, her butt screaming in protest for moving too soon. She looked like she had a street pole rammed up into her butt. Pressing a few keys, the door unlocked and she pulled out a roll of bandage and a bottle of painkillers. Her left hand reached to her helm and pressed an almost invisible button. The golden visor slid up and the mask shifted away with a hiss revealing her face. Then her left hand went to the center of the chest, pressing a cleverly hidden button. The chest armor folded away until a silver circular, hand sized metal plate remained. Then she unzipped her space suit, revealing a black tank top with the NASA logo on it, until it reached to her waist, where another piece of armor was resting.

She was about to carefully take her tank top off her but stopped short when it was half way off. Jenna looked at the posterier of the craft with a warning look, "Don't look, I don't care if you are me or not, but by God I will turn you into a useless heap of scrap metal if you so much peek at my chest!"

"All right, jeeze." Siverstreak's Australian accent was deep in a sarcastic reply, "It's not like I want to see myself undress, it would just be plain freaky to me."

Jenna rolled her eyes then conitued to take her tank top off and her black bra (with much difficulties). Light brown eyes then rested on the bandage and she grabbed it, proceeding to carefully wrap it across her chest then wrapped it all around her whole arm. Every once in a while her arm would throb and Silverstreak would complain loudly. It was getting on Jenna's last, jumpy nerves, "Will you shut up?! My god I didn't know how annoying I sound when I complain, and I don't complain this much!"

"Don't fall into denial girl, and don't make it sound like I complained a lot, either. I don't complain a lot."

"Ok, we must be of one mind to act like this, because you also just fell into denial..." Jenna muttered under her breath as she finished wrapping the bandage on her arm. She looked at her bra for a few seconds before discarding it by throwing it to the side, thinking it would be too much of a hassle to put on.

Silverstreak did not like what Jenna just did, "Um, I don't know about you, but having you walk around _inside_ me is bad enough, it's like knowing I have a parasite squirming inside of me. But _please_ do not make it worse by throwing your bra around inside me, I'm not a launary washer or dryer."

Jenna just rolled her eyes and picked up her bra and discarded it in a bin, "There, happy?" Jenna went back to putting her tank top back on and the rest of the suit plus armor. Then she put her arm in a sling. After that she brought her left hand to the side of the helm and press the side of her ear, _"Silverstreak to NASA Earth Base, come in NASA Earth Base."_

Static was her reply.

Worried she tried again, _"Silverstreak to NASA, come in NASA."_

Same thing happened again. The static sounds haunting this time. Jenna tried to keep herself from panicking, _'It would do no good to panic in a place like this.' "Hello, Jenna here. Can anyone hear me?"_

No good. Jenna huffed, throwing her left hand in the air in frustration.

"So no good, huh?" Silverstreak asked. Jenna shook her head in negative reply. Then she took a bottle of the pain killers and popped one in her mouth. Then she went to a small storage compartment and took out a bottle of water and a snack bar. Drinking the water she walked to the front of the small craft and buckled herself in the seat. Taking a bite out of the snack she looked out the window, watching the stars lazily move around her as the craft drift in space.

For the next ten minutes of doing nothing but watching the stars, both Jenna and Silverstreak were getting restless. They were never the ones to really sit still and do nothing. Jenna sighed and flipped open her arm computer she surfed the net, feeling eternally grateful that she installed a Wifi in her ship, allowing her to have free internet.

"Thank god for small miracles, I don't think I can stand the silence with nothing to do. I love the twenty-second century." Silverstreak spoke out loud, Jenna made a small noise of agreement.

Then she started feeling the effects of the pain killers. Jenna finished the last bite of the snack bar, snapped the mini-laptop on her arm shut and pressed the button on the side of her helm, golden visor and face mask slipping into place with a _hiss_. Then she made herself comfortable on the seat by wiggling her butt. She sighed and listened to the silence of the deep space and the quiet hum of Silverstreak's engine, allowing it to lure her to sleep.

Soon Silverstreak also fell asleep, driflting aimlessly in space.

----------------------------------------------

Prowl was on duty in the communication center until the long rang scanner picked something up. Looking at the signal he spoke to Optimus through the comm.-link, _"Prowl to Optimus, come in Optimus."_

"_Optimus here, what is it Prowl?"_

"_The long rang scanner picked something up, so you might want to take a look at this."_ Prowl said as the picture came on screen.

A few minutes later Optimus came through the entrance way asking, "So what did we pick up?"

Prowl pointed at the screen, showing a small silver, sleek, fast looking craft, with strange unrecognizable writing on its side. "The scan indicated that there were two lives in the immediate vicinity of the craft," one signal blipped, telling the Autobots that one life is a transformer, and the other is unknown. "And the transformer looks like a seeker."

Optimus nodded, "Looks like a strange seeker, he doesn't have the same model and I don't see any Decepticon signal anywhere on him."

"So what's the course of action, sir?" Prowl asked. Optimus complemented for a few nanoseconds before ordering to Prowl, "When do we reach to the seeker?"

"We will reach them in approximately thirty minutes."

"You, Jazz and Ironhide will come with me to get the mech and bring him to Ratchet. This guy might have been damaged one way or another and was floating in space for a while." Prowl nodded and left to get the two mention mechs.

Optimus took one last look at the picture, "Strange looking seeker indeed."

------------------------------------------------

Ratchet looked up to see Ironhide, Prowl and Jazz carrying a slightly worn, strange silver craft, a seeker probably.

"So what's the problem with this guy?" Ratchet asked as the mechs set the transformed seeker on the med bed.

"This seeker is off-line an' has 'nother passenger inside his cockpit." Jazz said.

Everyone peeked through the window and saw a small silver form with a golden visor. Ironhide asked, "A cassettecon?"

"No, the scanner indicated that this life form is not a transformer." Prowl said.

"Then what the slag is it then?!" Ironhide grunted a bit irritated.

Ratchet managed to get the small form out without harming it. Then Ratchet noticed one of its arm was in a sling. Scanning to see the damage he almost dropped the little thing in shock, "This is an organic."

"What? How can that be an organic when it has metal body?" Prowl asked.

"The metal body you see is only its armor. This is all completely organic and it's rather fragile by my scan." Ratchet gently set the small figure down. Having no knowledge of treating organics there was little he can do for it but wait.

The strange looking seeker, however…

"I need to transform the seeker into mech form so I can get started." It took Ratchet a while to find the transform log, he even had to scan to find it, but when did he became surprised, as did the mech around him.

What they were seeing was a femme, lying motionless on the bed.

Ratchet was the first to snap out of it and immediately started working on repairing the femme, "Hmm…a few major connection cords has been snapped from the right shoulder joint, resulted from a dislocation. Did a moderate job in trying for a self-repair."

Realising that he still has an audience he turned to face the mechs who were still standing there, staring at the femme. Ratchet growled, "Well?! What are you standing around for? Get your aft out of the med bay!"

Jazz and Prowl dashed out of the room, not wanting to risk Hatchet's infamous temper. Ironhide, however, wasn't smart to take the hint. Before Prowl got him to get the seeker he wanted to see Ratchet to look at his weapons, "I want--"

"OUT!" A wench connected to the side of Ironhide's cranium unit, leaving a nicely sized dent.

---------------------------------------------

Well, I had fun writing the intro chapter. Please review on this one.


	2. The Chase

Ok, before I get started on writing on this story I will tell you one thing: I am under the influence of a powerful pain killer for my arm. I dislocated my arm over seven months ago and it's still giving pit and I am scheduled for surgery in February. So this is a warning to let you know if my story seems a bit off…

Any ways I would like to thank my reviewers from the first chapter.

**Of-Light-and-Shadow-** Thank you, I'm glad that you like the first chapter.

**AccessBlade-** _Giggles_ Actually you're the second reviewer…_giggles more._ Sorry it's the pain killers….

**Universal Constant-** Thank you.

**Elita One-** Oh you'll see, read this chapter to find out.

Ok, let's get the facts straight and I will not repeat this on every chapter: **I do not own Transformer! **However I do own Jenna and her robotic counterpart, Silverstreak.

-----------------------------------------

The Chase

As Ratchet was working on fixing the femme seeker he noticed several things odd.

One: the seeker had a strange anatomy even different that the usual seeker anatomy, her anatomy looked very much like the organic's anatomy on the other table.

Two: while he was fixing the seeker, he noticed from his earlier scan that the organic had similar injury on the shoulder joint and it was healing in the same pace as he was fixing. He figured that both the seeker and the organic must have a symbiotic relationship, similar to Soundwave and his cassettecons. But the question is what kind of organic would have a symbiotic relationship to a transformer. Also another thing that makes the information on them both being 'bonded' per say, is that the organic has a lingering hint of the spark in its chest compartment.

The spark from the organic and the seeker are an exact match.

And finally three: there was a strange writing on the femme's side and on both wings. He made a mental note to ask Hound and Wheeljack to look at it later.

After some time on working on the seeker he heard a groan, and he felt the seeker stir underneath his working hands which was fixing the damage on the shoulder.

Golden optics blinked online, and stared at Ratchet with confusion. Not a second later she screamed and lashed out at Ratchet, "HOLY CRAP, GIANT ROBOTS!" Then he heard another scream that sounds real similar to the thrashing femme seeker in front of him, "GAH I'M SURROUNDED BY GIANT ROBOTS!"

Ratchet whipped his head to look at the small organic, and to his horror it jump off of the medical bed. He faered that it would be nothing but a smear on the floor.

He did not want to know what kind of energon it would have.

But to his surprise a pair of metal wings sprouted from its back making a loud hissing noise and slowed its fall, making the impact less damaging when it landed. Then it frantically shook its head around looking for a place to hide.

This was Ratchet's first mistake; he had his back towards the seeker. But fortunately he had a warning from an angry and terrified screech, "DROP DEAD, ROBOT!"

Ratchet quickly spun around and grabbed the seekers arm before it hit his cranium unit. Immediately the seeker started flaying around and screamed, "RUN JENNA, RUN!"

Ratchet had no idea what a Jenna is, but he had a guess that Jenna is the name of the small organic. What kind of name is Jenna, anyways?

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?!" Primus, they both sound so similar.

That was the moment that Ironhide came in, his cannon up and running, screaming, "What's going on?!"

The organic saw and took its chance to escape. Using its small size compared to the mechs the organic darted between Ironhide's legs. Ratchet saw this and yelled, "Grab the organic, but be careful not to squish it!"

"I'll get it!" Wheeljack called from behind Ironhide.

-----------------------------------

'_Holy crap! Now the giant robot is after me, gah! Run Jenna, run! And for Christ's sake, don't look back!'_ Jenna screamed frantically in her mind as she ran as fast as she can. She can't use her jet pack because it wasn't designed to hold her weight; it only allowed her to fly in space. She knew this because she designed it, along with the suit of space armor and Silverstreak, who happens to be alive and a copy of her. She only used it earlier so that when she jumped off of the high table she can slow her fall and not become a big red splat on the floor.

Thunderous metal feet sounded much closer to her now. Apparently she wasn't running fast enough, and she was running as fast as she can. Which is pretty fast for a human with right motivation, and that motivation happens to be a monstrous sized robot chasing after her.

Speaking of monstrous sized robot, its fingers are way too close for Jenna's comfort.

Without loosing the speed Jenna brought her right arm, vaguely noticing that there was hardly any pain at all, and flipped open a small computer that was linked on the armor on her arm, _'Skates, skates, skates, no not the blades, skates…' _"YES!" With the triumph outcry she pressed a button on her forearm and took a great leap in the air.

With a two _clicks_ a pair of roller blades popped out from the soles of her big, heavy shoes and she landed, almost tripping forwards on her helm but she managed to save herself, and skated out of reach of the mechs hand.

She let out a laugh and called out, "SUCKER!" and gave the middle finger salute when she heard the giant robot almost trip on his own feet in surprise. Then she quickly made a sharp turn to a corner on her skate and out of sight.

----------------------------

To say that Wheeljack was surprised would be an understatement. He thought that the small organic wouldn't be a sentient being, and it wouldn't be that smart. When he first saw the femme seeker with an organic in her cockpit, his first thought that the femme snatched the organic from its natural habitat and had been keeping it as a pet for a while, to keep as a companion.

After all, the universe is big and it's mostly empty and being alone for long enough can fry any mechs CPU proccessor. Also coming across another sentient being of a different species is rare; to come across one as an organic is even rarer.

So that's why when he heard the organic's (the voice was feminine Wheeljack noticed) cry out the same language that all transformers speak he stumbled a bit in surprise. Then he watched in fascination when the creature pushed something on its right arm and took a great leap in the air. What happened next really did make him stumble on his own feet in surprise.

Three small wheels popped out from the underside of each of its feet with a small _click_ and then after it stumbled a bit upon landing, it skated away with a laugh (Think as the modern day inline skate). He was surprised that it had any transforming ability, even if it was on its armor.

Then it called him "sucker", quite loudly at that by the way, and made a gesture at him. The meaning of the gesture was lost on Wheeljack but he had a strong suspicion that it was a rude gesture.

Ratchet is going to blow a circuit over this. He just know it.

"_Uh…Ratchet, Wheeljack to Ratchet."_

"_What is it, do you have the organic?"_

"_Uh…that's a problem, you see…it escaped…"_

"…_what?"_ Wheeljack could practically see Ratchet glowering at him through the comm.

"_It had something on its arm that made its some parts of it's armor transform. It transformed its feet armor into some small wheels and then it glided away, out of my grasp and out of sight."_

"…_.I'll call Optimus, Red Alert and Prowl."_ Ratchet growled.

To say the least, after Ratchet closed the comlink Wheeljack was intrigued by the small organic.

----------------------------------------------

Silverstreak's golden optics glowered at the cannons that were pointing at her. Ironhide, she learned from the 'medic', was told to watch her. To make sure that she doesn't do anything funny. Not that she want do anything, she does have self-preservation, thank you very much.

Right after Jenna left to escape, Ratchet (the medic robot) struggled with her arms, to prevent them from knocking on his cranium unit and leaving a nice dent and probably knock him offline.

Ironhide came up with his cannons up and ready to fire at the thrashing femme, but luckily Ratchet yelled at him not to fire at her.

That was when her instincts told her to calm down and that she couldn't possibly fight two giant robots at the same time, not when both of her hands were already subdued.

After she calmed down Ratchet asked her a question, "What is your designation? Are you a Decepticon or are with the Autobots?" Ratchet was rewarded with a strange look.

"Say what?" _'Autobot? Decepticon? Designation…? Oh, robo speak. But I have no idea what they were asking instead of designation, I have know idea what an Autobot is or a Decepticon.' _"Um…I'm Jen- Silverstreak."

Ratchet and Ironhide looked at each other, then Ratchet turned back to Silverstreak to speak but right when he opened his mouth to ask her is she's an Autobot or not, his blue optics dimmed a bit.

Then his face plate morphed into irritation. He opened his comlink to speak to Optimus, Prowl, and Red Alert at the same time.

"_Optimus, Red Alert, Prowl. This is Ratchet."_

"_Optimus here. What seems to be the problem."_

"_We got an organic on the loose on the ship."_

"_Does this organic look like a cassettecon sliding across the floor at high speed?"_ Red Alert asked.

"_Did you see it Red Alert?"_ Prowl asked

"_Yeah, it just passed me laughing, almost stepped on it, crazy little organic. And now I see Wheeljack coming around the corner…"_

_"Red Alert...did you take more than neccessary amount of High Grade?"_ Optimus asked, slightly amused at his uncharacteristic calmness.

_"Um...might've had a few..."_

"_I'll put on the breech on and alert every Autobots on the base to catch the organic." _Prowl said completely ignoring the last two lines for the sake of his CPU.

"_Make sure you tell them to be careful when catching it. You don't want to squish it and I don't want have to deal with an angry femme."_ Ratchet added.

"_The seeker is a femme?"_ Optimus asked, intrigued.

"_Yes, you may want to come to my med bay, because there is something weird about her anatomy and she seemed to be bonded with the organic."_

"_That's not physically possible for an organic to be bonded with a transformer."_ Prowl intercepted, his CPU getting closer to fizzling.

"_Just alert every Autobots to catch the organic."_ Optimus told Prowl.

"_Right away, sir."_

Ratchet closed off the commlink and turned to the femme, Silverstreak, and commanded her, "Call your organic and tell it to stop running all over the place."

Silverstreak snickered, thinking, _"Wonder what Ratchet is going to think that she would not appreciate being called an 'it', nor does she belong to anyone. Technically I belong to her because she designed and made the ship that I happened to be_." Then she heard something, a signal invading her CPU.

"_All Autobots please watch out for an organic that looks like a cassettecon and capture it. Capture the organic but be careful not to squish it. All Autobots watch out for an organic and capture it that looks like a cassettecon and do not squish it." _

Then Ratchet heard Silverstreak softly mumbled, fortunately he was able to pick it up, "Jenna is going to have a hell of a time skating…"

_------------------------_

It has been two years since the last time she skated with extreme speed, and she's relishing in the adrenaline now. She laughed at the struggling robot behind her, knowing that she's safe, for now.

Oh she scared all right, scared that soon she's going to exhaust her energy reserve and the giant robot may catch up to her. But what matters now that adrenaline runs thickly through her veins.

Hey, after all two years ago she was an adrenaline druggy, and she's an adrenaline druggy now.

Jenna skated faster as she passed under the foot of the red and white mech, who just came out of the room. This mech had a big cannon on his right shoulder…(she figure that the robots are guys)

She screamed and laughed in the dangerous thrill, knowing with some insane glee that she could have been squashed like a bug. With her heart thumping full blast in her chest she made another sharp turn at the corner. She also made a mental note to avoid being close to the doors incase she comes across another giant mech stepping out of the room.

Jenna almost tripped on her skates when her helm crackled loudly to life, signaling that it picked up a nearby signal. Her helm was designed (unintentionally) to pick up any stray signals, and back at her home world it would drive her crazy until she installed a filter.

'_Looks like the filter has gone bonkers.'_ She thought with irritation, skating at full speed.

"_All Autobots please watch out for an organic that looks like a cassettecon and capture it. Capture the organic but be careful not to squish it. All Autobots watch out the organic and capture it that looks like a cassettecon and do not squish it." _

'_Oh oh, looks like I got a whole platoon after me. Great, just fantastic Jenna! You really outdone yourself girl!' _

Jenna almost tripped again when her helm picked up another signal, and the signal was identified as Silverstreak, _"Looks like you have one hell of a time to skate."_ Silverstreak said a little too cheery for Jenna's taste.

So call her a hypocrite, Jenna slapped the side of her helm and went back to concentrating on keeping her body movements precise to keep skating at top speed. She needed both of her arms to skate for her life, so that's why when she slapped her helm she connected the commlink to Silverstreak, _"No duh Sherlock, thank you so much for stating the obvious!" _Jenna snipped angrily, her Australian accent deep.

"_Just don't get caught, but I don't think these guys want to hurt us right now. I mean they would have hurt me already, and they would have blasted you already from the distance, geeze have you seen the sheer size of these cannons?!"_

Now panting slightly from the exercise, Jenna groaned as she made another sharp turn around the corner, _"Yeah, I have. I saw one with a cannon mounted on his right shoulder—WHOA!"_

Jenna screamed as she ducked under a particularly smaller yellow mech who was attempting to grab her with a flying tackle. And screamed again when she saw more mechs in front of her ready to nab her from the ground if she got any closer.

'_Call me crazy, but I'm going to go through them!'_ Jenna mentally screamed as she put an extra burst of strength through her legs and arms, going faster (if that was possible) towards the mechs in front of her.

And fell backwards, skidding across the floor at such speed that her armor on her back made a trail of sparks.

The mechs that was in front of her, who weren't anticipating a crazy stunt from an organic, missed grabbing her.

Jenna quickly got on her inline blades and quickly skated back to her current speed. The last she heard before she rounded to another corner was a loud exclamation for a small yellow one, "Wow, that's one crazy organic!"

Bumblebee was amazed at the crazy stunt that the organic made, then not a second later he saw Wheeljack running up behind him, slowing to a stop.

For a few seconds Wheeljack was still, then his fin like ears flashed blue as he said to Bumblebee, "Bumblebee, come with me. We're going to catch the organic from the other side of the hall. You two chase the organic, lure it to where we are going."

The two mechs nodded and proceeded to run after Jenna. Bumblebee ran after Wheeljack, who was jogging.

When the arrived at their destination, both Bumblebee and Wheeljack waited, making sure that they have every possible area covered in one side of the hall. After a brisk report from Bumblebee about Jenna's crazy stunt, Wheeljack knelt closer towards the floor, determined not to let the organic slip pass his fingers for the second time.

They know that the organic was coming closer to them by a shrill scream and a frantic yelling of, "BIGBIGBIGBIGBIGBIG ROBOT! SHUT UP SILVERSTREAK!"

"It reminded me of Frenzy…" Bumblebee commented. He then tensed up as he readied himself to catch Jenna, Wheeljack also tensing up behind him.

And low behold, there goes the little organic now, skating right towards the two mechs.

Jenna freaked out at seeing the largest red and blue mech she had seen so far. And it wasn't helping that Silverstreak was laughing at her through the commlink. And to make matter worse there were the two mechs that she thought she had lost right in front of her.

'_Well of course they would know their way around the ship better than I would. I don't think they would fall for the same trick twice, so let's try this trick.'_

Jenna surprised both of the mechs yet again by making a sharp turn away from them and towards the wall. Then she jumped and glided for a few heart stopping seconds on the wall, leaving another trail of orange sparks behind.

She managed to pass two startled mechs, but not one mech who was behind the unsuspecting Wheeljack, invisible.

Jenna slammed into an invisible wall. A little dazed, she found the said invsisble wall materializing around her, and she realized that she was trapped inside of one giant mechs hand.

To her irritation and slight fear, she heard a smooth voice talking, who she assumed belonged to the hand the she was trapped in, "You know that you caused some of us quite a chase." Mirage was looking at Wheeljack when he said this.

"Hehe, thanks Mirage." Wheeljack thank cheekily, his fin like ears flashing blue.

Jenna pressed a button on her arm counsel, making the inline blades retract within her boots with two small _click_s and the proceeded to kick against the hand making the _thunking_ sound, screaming, "Let me out, you jackasses!"

"Thank you Mirage, now let's go take the organic back to the med bay." Optimus came behind Wheeljack, the source of the organics freaking out episode.

There was even more thunking noise coming from Mirage's hand and the small being made a muffled yell, "This 'organic' is JENNA!" and there was one more loud thunk before it went quiet, Mirage felt the creature that was boxed in his hand still, as if went offline.

Bumblebee looked up and asked, "Is Jenna ok?"

The three other mechs looked down (Bumblebee looked up) at Mirage's closed hands.

----------------------------------------

"What are you doing, is your mouth malfunctioning?" Ratchet asked Silverstreak, a bit irritated.

"Do-o wha-hat?" The silver femme seeker asked, yawning.

"That, that air-intake." Ironhide asked gruffly, pointing at Silverstreak's wide open mouth.

"Hm…oh that, well I'm just tired. I don't know why but all the sudden I got tired. I can feel Jenna get closer to me, so she probably got caught after leading her chase into a great race. She's got to be tired as a bear is during the winter if I know her. Hehe, funny, the closer I feel her, the more tired I feel." Jenna yawned again, and this time it was bigger than the last and liquid built up at the edge of her optics.

"So I gather that the leak at your optics is another sign of fatigued, along with the great air-intake?" Ratchet asked with a bit of alarm in his voice.

"Yep."

Ratchet raised a metal ridge above his blue optics. He scanned the unusual femme and found that her reserves where indeed depleting, but not anywhere near the critical area.

Another factor to his theory of the organic's and the seeker's strange bond.

Then he heard the med bay door open, with Mirage with his hands held up carrying Jenna, then Wheeljack, Bumblebee, and last was Optimus.

Ratchet heard a squeak and he turned to see the femme staring at Optimus in awe…

….then proceeded to laugh out loud, much to the confusion of the mechs around her, "Oh man, when Jenna said big robot, she meant _BIG_. Hehehe"

"Oh come on Silverstreak, you know that I wasn't jokin'." Jenna snapped again, feeling fatigue and her snippy atittude made her Australian accent thicker. Jenna grunted, struggling to get up to peer over Mirage's cupped fingers to look for Silverstreak, "Hey…who the hell are you."

"It's me, Silverstreak."

"You sure as hell don't look like the Silverstreak I know."

"Trust me, I'm the Silverstreak you know."

"Oh yeah," Jenna asked, challenging the femme, "Prove it."

"Ok, how about this: Hello Honey-boo. Or this," The silver femme's optics dimmed for a second then there was a click as a song blasted through her hidden stereo system, "_Oops, I did it again-_" _shinkkk "Bye bye bye-" finnkkkk "Whoop! There it is!-"_

The little being in the middle of Mirage's hand suddenly started to rapidly banging the side of her silver helm screaming, "GAAAAHHHHH TURN THE SHIT OFF!! Ok, ok, I believe you. Only I would remember such horrid century years old songs and the stupid nickname. And only I would put the stereo system in my craft-"

"YOUR craft?!" Ratchet all but glowered at the small creature.

"Er…" This came from both of the femmes in the room.

Optimus walked up to Mirage and crouched in front of the nervous Jenna. Although her golden visor covered her face completely, he could tell that she was nervous the way she stiffened when he walked up. Then he put his face plate up close to her form, looking at her for a few second. He held his hand out, silently asking her to climb onto it.

Jenna cautiously climbed onto his massive hand. When she did Optimus asked her a question, looking a both Jenna and Silverstreak,

"Is there something you like to tell us?"

---------------------------------------

Oh god, no more. I'm done with this chapter; it's like probably two in the morning and I. Am. Absolutely. TIRED.

But I like the second chapter, I find it kind of amusing to see a mech have trouble catching a small organic who was on rollerblades. Yes this human happens to be an Engineer and is a hundred years advance than any other human today, but still, I giggle at the mental image….

…..or it must just be the pain killers messing with my mind right now….

_Yawn_ Well anyways, Dragon260 signing off and will sleep for ten hours.

Happy, happy, happy winter break, Merry Christmas and have a great New Years!


	3. Meet the organic and her craft

Thank you all for the reviews! I'm so happeh! Well anyways here's the third chap.

Oh, and thanks to the following reviewers:

**Of-Light-and-Shadow-** Well here's the next chapter!

**tomorrow4eva- **Thanks for letting me know, and just to let you know I re-edited the first and second chapter. So please let me know if they (plus this chapter) are better, I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks.

**Master of Minds-** I'm real glad that you enjoyed it.

**AccessBlade-** Glad that you liked it. Oh, I would like to let you know that I re-edited the second chapter, for some clear up on our favorite paranoid mech, on why he was calm. He was overcharged in High Grade energon.

**Delphine Pryde- **Hmmm…I haven't watched the Three Stooges in ten years…

**Elita One- **I'm glad that you like the race.

**Draw4life-** I…uh…I'm glad that you like the story…Wow…You're like…only going to have like, four hours of sleep…? Good luck in school.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Meet the organic and her craft

(God the title sucked…)

There are some things that Jenna absolutely hated in her life.

One: was her ex boyfriend. He was an absolute idiot whose brain could be questionable to the size of a fly…maybe even smaller than a single cell organism…

Two: death from anyone or anything around her. More specifically her horse, she was absolutely devastated when her horse had died.

…

…

...Well, she hated to see death from anyone or anything except her ex boyfriend. He can just roll over and croak for all she cares.

Three: When her boss at the NASA made her go on the project that got her into the mess in the first place. She had to go because it was just her luck that the other _real_ astronaut just had to get into a hover car crash. Thankfully he lived, but he did not get out unscathed. He got broken bones, torn muscles, swollen cheeks which could make him mistaken for a smiling purple chipmunk, and a slight concussion.

All in a day before the scheduled launch.

Joy.

And since she made her own craft and armor, she was told to go on the scheduled launch, or else.

She did not fancy loosing her status as a High Class Space Engineer that she achieved through ridiculous amount of hard work in two years.

And through luck, don't forget about luck.

And four: this one took the cake of being on the "hate list". Being the center of an attention of six giant robots, who were ready to listen he explain that she has, in a way, an ownership over the craft that she made. And the craft somehow became alive and a copy of her under the name Silversreak.

Who, Jenna noted, was also getting increasingly agitated by the tense silence, almost begging her to get on with it and explain.

Looking at the expectant red and blue face of the biggest one in the room she cursed at the idiotic Astronomers. The least they can do was to report any rock that might be of danger to the mission, **especially when the one, small, little rock that caused the satellite to explode with a HIGHLY DANGEROUS FORMULA, AND HAVE HER END UP WITH A METAL CLONE AND IN THE CENTER ATTENTION OF GIANT ROBOTS!!!!**

Lady Luck must hate her right now, there's no other logical explanation for it.

The grumpy white one patience was wearing thin and he looked like he wanted to throw a welder at her, and Silverstreak noticed it, too, because she sent a message in Morse code by frantically tapping her fingers to the cold metallic table she was sitting on,

_::Get on with it! I don't fancy in testing the theory of how closely bonded we are by you meeting death in a form of a giant welder!::_

Jenna flicked her eyes between the face of the giant red and blue one, to the grumpy white one, and to Silverstreak, and began rapidly clapping her hand together in Morse code,

_::Why don't you explain!! You look like them, and you are less likely to be crushed, stomped, or squished like a bug!::_

_::You're in the hands of the biggest one!::_

_::I don't care! Speak with them, you tell them!::_

_::NO!:: _Silverstreak practically slammed her fist on the table at this exclamation.

The Autobots around the arguing pair gave each other confused glances, wondering what the slag kind of language they were talking in. Sure they could know many different languages by downloading them, but they would need to have a key. The key could be, say, the name of the planet of where the language originated from, or the name of the language that they were speaking. One mech can't just know the language on the whim.

Optimus thought that the organic was scared and wouldn't speak, so he decided to reassure the little organic, Jenna, and Silverstreak that no harm will come to them, "You have no need to worry, we are Autobots and we would not harm you." Then he thought that maybe making the organic talk about its slip up just would not do at the moment so he changed the topic with a different question, "So what are you?"

Jenna calmed down considerately at this, so she was off the hook, for now, "I'm a human, a Homo Sapiens."

Curiosity burning for new knowledge, Wheeljack asked another question while having his hand out for her to climb on, "Really, fascinating. So your name is Jenna? Does that mean anything in your language?"

Jenna had no idea what her name means so she just shrugged, "I don't know, my parents just gave me the name because a complete stranger suggested it."

Silverstreak however searched through the internet and when she got the result of the meaning of her name, she had to suppress her laughter, "Her name means 'Little Bird'" (1)

Jenna face palmed again, "Oi, what a major coincidence."

Wheeljack was intrigued, "What is a Bird?"

Silverstreak had to smile at this, "They're small organic creatures that can fly, are easily scared and ruffled, and they can fly fast."

Wheeljack gave Jenna an amused smile at this although it was hidden behind the mask, "The name suits you."

Jenna grew hot in embarrassment at the comment, remembering the chase that she gave him not too long ago, and wished that she can take her helmet and her armor off because blushing like crazy was making her overheat in the armor. Her armor was heavily insulated to protect her from the radiation of the sun in space and add the factor of getting a major workout she had in nearly two years she was sweating like a pig in her armor.

Oh how she wished she had put a cooling system in her armor…

Wheeljack turned to face Silverstreak, "Where did you get it?"

Before Silverstreak could answer Jenna stomped her feet on the mechs hand, yelling, "If you are going to refer me to anything then at least use my name, Jenna J-E-N-N-A! Or at least use my gender rather than saying 'it', how about a she, her, a girl, a woman, or any of those!"

"_She's_ from a rock and water planet called Earth." Silverstreak continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. Although she did stress 'she' for good measure, because she was also irked at the 'it' comment.

"Earth? At what sector was this planet from?" Optimus asked.

"Sector?" Both asked in unison, both of their both sounding as one person was talking. Then Silverstreak started patting around her chest compartment, taking out a small circular device. Then she looked around the room, noticing the blinding white room, "Could someone dim the lights?"

"What are you going to do with that thing?" Ratchet asked with a suspicious undertone.

"This is a map of her kind discovered galaxies, although they never ventured further than their Sol System themselves. This map is a 3D holograms and it won't show well if the room is bright."

Ratchet went over to the wall near the door and dimmed the lights and Silverstreak sat the small contraption in the middle of the room. Immediately the whole room exploded in galaxies, floating around.

Silverstreak took a few minutes looking around the room to find her familiar galaxy. Jenna spotted it first and said to Silverstreak, pointing to the small image of the purple spiral galaxy and typed in the name of the galaxy on her small arm computer on her left arm. The Milky Way Galaxy was zoomed in until it was the only galaxy shown in the room.

Silverstreak used her internal navigation system and zoomed in to the Sol System into view. She then pointed at the small blue rock planet, the third planet from the sun.

"So she's from the remote sector." Wheeljack spoke to no one in particular, then he look down to Jenna, "It looks like a lively planet."

Jenna beamed up to Wheeljack, although he couldn't see her face due to the golden visor, he could hear the enthusiastic, "Yup!" But then her shoulder sagged as exhaustion was creeping up on her. Jenna stretched and yawned.

Silverstreak likewise did the same.

Ratchet decided that the two needed some rest after seeing them tense their body for some strange reason. And through his scan their energy level continues to decrease at a steady rate.

"All right, you two need to go in stasis and the rest of you need to get out." Ratchet held his hand out to Wheeljack so that he can pass Jenna to him. Silverstreak had an amuse smile on her face at seeing Jenna being passed around gently like a kitten.

Jenna looked around and asked, "Where can I sleep?"

Before Wheeljack and Ironhide and the rest could fully leave the room, they all heard a beep coming from the direction of Ratchet, or more specifically, from Jenna. Ironhide warned up his cannon and growled in a threatening tone, "That better not be a weapon."

Jenna gave the black mech a blank stare before returning to her arm computer. Pressing a few buttons Jenna groaned, "Not good."

"What's the problem?" Ratchet asked.

Silverstreak check her link between herself and Jenna's armor, looking at the health line and found the problem: Jenna only had fifteen minutes left of oxygen and breathable gas. Silverstreak check the outside gas level and found it unsuitable for a human to breathe in.

It was too thin in helium, hydrogen and carbon, and it barely had any trace of oxygen.

"Apparently I only have fifteen minutes left in breathable gas. I need to take this helmet off or I will suffocate." Then she looked at the arm computer, "And if I take my helm off right now, I will also suffocate."

Wheeljack came back in the med room with worry for the little being that was in Ratchet's hand, "What kind of gas do you breathe in?"

Jenna just gave a cynical shrug, but giving a jolt in remembering something, "Oh duh, god I love you free internet service!" and proceeded to look in her arm computer.

While Jenna was searching through the net, Ratchet found the frequency signal of the Wifi and looked up on the gas that human breathes in. He got the information much quicker than Jenna did, and scanned her again to confirm the gas that she was breathing in her helmet. Ratchet set Jenna on the med bed near Silverstreak before walking up to Wheeljack, "Wheeljack, I want you to change the atmosphere in the ship to make it fit for Jenna to breathe in." Then he gave Wheeljack the list of gases that Jenna needed to breathe in.

"Right away, Ratchet." Wheeljack's fin-like ears flashed blue in reply before he left the med bay. But just as he was about to step out of the room he heard a cry,

"Wait!"

Ratchet groaned, "What is it now?"

"The temperature in here is far to cold for me, I mean 30 degrees isn't suitable for a human being. And I'm only being protected by this suit, which by the way I'm dying in heat in here!"

"Dying?!"

Jenna immediately found herself being pluck off of the table by the scruff of her neck and staring right into the worried optics of the CMO. Bumblebee started babbling, worried for Jenna, "Is Jenna ok?! She's overheating is she?! She's not going to offline permanently, right?!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey, look! I'm not really dying, just a figure of speech!" Jenna was kicking her feet in midair, trying to get the panicking Autobots their attention, "Nothing to really get worried about here, if you can get the air and temperature suitable for me, then honestly there is nothing to short your circuits about!"

Ratchet and the others turned to Silverstreak, who was trying valiantly not to laugh, "What can I say, she's a human being and they have a tendency to overreact with words."

"I do not overreact, and you shouldn't be throwing stones!"

"But she's not throwing stones…" Bumblebee pointed out.

"It's another figure of speech, um…"

"Bumblebee." He supplied helpfully.

"Hey, 'Bee!" Jenna nodded, then crossed her arms and glared at the CMO, "Now, put me down."

Ratchet glared at the small human between his two fingers, "This is **my** med bay and you don't order me around. I have control in this room, and not even Prime or Primus can change that." But he put her down to her place anyways, "Primus, are all humans like this?" He asked Silverstreak.

Silverstreak just shrugged, "I don't know really, but yeah a lot of them may be like her, but then again she's unique among ten billion others." (2)

Wheeljack spluttered in surprise at the huge numbers, Bumblebee's blue optics grew large, Mirage just stared, Optimus likewise did the same, Ironhide yelled, "Slag!", and Ratchet just stood still. He just shook his head muttering something about a swarm of squishies.

Ratchet then looked at the remaining five Autobots who where still in the room. Ratchet gave a warning growl and as quick as a flash the remaining Autobots are gone.

Even Optimus Prime is scared of a grumpy CMO and his amazing pitching arm.

Ratchet turned back to the femme seeker and the female organic, "Now go in stasis, right now."

------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Bee!"

Bumblebee looked up to see the infamous Twin Terror walking up to him, "Hey guys, what's up?"

Sideswipe smiled, "Well, we heard that you guys found yourselves a seeker."

"Yeah, we found a seeker and she's a femme. And she also has an organic with her."

"A femme and she had an organic?" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker was surprised. They both looked at each other and grinned. Bumblebee had an idea of what's going in their CPU processor and tried to stop them, "Um, guys. I don't think it's a good idea to meet them."

"Thanks Bee!" "Yeah see ya!" And the Twin Terrors left.

Bumblebee only shook his head.

------------------------------------------------------

Well I'm going to stop here. But I hope you all like the third chapter, and reviews would be appreciated, along with constructive criticism.

Also for some clear ups:

(1) This was honestly a coincidence in the meaning of the name; I mean the name Jenna was just thought right out of the whim. So when I imagined the conversation between Jenna, Wheeljack and Silverstreak it gave me a thought to look up on what her name means. I would make sense that the mechs would ask for the meaning of the name because names tells information about themselves like Frenzy or Soundwave, etc. and Jenna means Little Bird. And I really had to laugh at this, I mean her feathers are easily ruffled and she is a flier with her craft, er…who happens to be alive…um….yeah. You know I can't believe I'm going to over work myself with this slag…

(2) Ok, remember that the world population right now is around six point six billion people on Earth. And studies showed that the population is expected to reach nine billion in around 2050. Where Jenna was at was in the year 2103 and the population is bound to reach up to ten billion. Any more people, without control, the population will take a dive bomb to probably around thousands of people instead of billions of people. If anyone here had taken Biology as a high school elective then you would understand what I'm talking about.

Again I would like to thank all of my reviewers.

Dragon260 out!


End file.
